


Broken Concentration

by HoodieHeda



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In which I got bored thinking of titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieHeda/pseuds/HoodieHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla really should just stop with the seduction eyes already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Concentration

She was doing it again.  
Laura could _feel_ it.  
And the worst thing was that she couldn’t do anything about it - eg. call in her super tall, super cute not-girlfriend - because technically, Carmilla hadn’t done anything wrong.  
Five minutes later though, and she’d had enough.  
"Stop that."  
Laura never took her eyes off her computer screen, even as she heard a low chuckle behind her.  
"Stop what, Buttercup?"  
Laura rolled her eyes and attempted to refocus on her well overdue lit paper (apparently being not-girlfriends with the super tall, super cute TA doesn’t get you out off assignments, only generous extensions on deadlines that eventually run out)  
"You know exactly what I’m talking about you - you… you hellion! And I refuse to give you the satisfaction of falling for it."  
Deciding to ignore the amused snort from her now captive roomie, Laura furrowed her brow and typed a few more words, tilting her head to evaluate her work before giving up.  
Spinning around in her chair, Laura flung her hands in the air,  
"Fine! Fine. You have my attention, what is it you want from me, hmmm?"  
Carmilla raised her head, her far adorned with the smug half-smirk Laura absolutely refused to find attractive,  
"Why, what would make you believe I wanted something from you Laura? I’ve said barely a word unless spoken to first - in accordance with your rules of course."  
Laura wanted to scream with frustration; Carmilla knew what she was doing to her - she must - after all, who stares at the back of someone’s head that intensely with that amount of - of _heat_ and doesn’t realise?  
(Laura simply refuses to use the phrase ‘seduction eyes’ - it puts images into her head that she doesn’t want to acknowledge have ever been there. Also it seems to cause Danny a great deal of distress whenever she mentions it, and so she avoids the subject like the zetas avoid sobriety)  
Carmilla’s eyes burn a path across her body, and the scrutiny makes her feel very vulnerable.  
And also very very tiny.  
She pumps up her office chair a few more notches.  
When Carmilla’s eyes lock onto hers, the vampire’s smirk becomes more pronounced, and Laura shivers.  
(It’s a reflex response to feeling hunted - it’s not anything else, honestly)  
"I think I preferred the ‘virgin sacrifice’ look on you more - that hoodie truly isn’t your style…"  
Laura frowned and looked down at said hoodie.  
Oh… _Oh_.  
So maybe Danny had - very chivalrously may she add - lent her a track team hoodie during one of their very long, very cold vampire stalking missions.  
And maybe she had neglected to give it back.  
Whatever, it was big and warm and comfy - she couldn’t exactly borrow Carmilla’s corset to keep warm now could sh-  
Except Laura and Carmilla weren’t not-girlfriends, and so that train of thought was somewhat worrying to the smaller girl.  
Carmilla had that look in her eyes again, but she’d stopped smirking.  
Laura realised the seduction ey- the _staring_ was much more pronounced without the distraction of Carmilla’s lips.  
(Laura also noted that she should avoid thinking about Carmilla’s lips so much, it could become a problem)  
"Just stop with the eyes! It’s putting me off my assignment."  
Carmilla’s face finally became more neutral, if only for the barely there smile - not smirk - that curved her lips,  
"Sorry cupcake, I’ve been tied up for a day and a vampire gets bored, you know?"  
Laura spluttered,  
"So, wait, you were doing the seduc- the staring because you were bored? What were you hoping to achieve?"  
The smirk returned,  
"Well, your friend did call them seduction eyes, did they not?"


End file.
